The Darkness
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: When Hinata is found in the forest, Kakashi disappears, along with Neji, Hinata,Tenten, and Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones left. With the help of Kakashi and Tenten's clones, will they be able to find their friends and return home safely.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness

**Chapter 1**

"Blood. Why am I covered in blood." Neji looked at his hands. They were drenched with the red liquid. His clothes were stained as well. How the hell did he get covered with blood? He racked his brain trying to remember. Nothing.

"Neji-kun!", cried a voice behind him. He turned to find Tenten running towards him," You have to hurry" She was out of bgreath and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's the matter?"

"Hinata-san was found. In the woods, but she doesn't remember anything."

"Hinata...!"

"Come on!" Tenten grabbed Neji's hgand and started pulling him towards the forest. Something was wrong. He glanced behind him. Nothing. He didn't remember Hinata missing. He had just seen her leaving her house this morning. Hadn't he?

"N-Naruto-kun... Where is Naruto-kun?" The quiet voice of Hinata could barely be heard above the wind shaking the trees. She was badly broken up. She had at least two broken ribs, a fractured arm and a cunccusion.

"What happened here Hinata-san?" asked one of the five anbu who had found her.

"I want Naruto-ku-- AGHHHHH!" She began to cry. Bruises began to form above her eyes and across her arms and legs. She began coughing. Blood began to flow from her mouth.

"Damn", the anbu closest to hinata picked her up and began to run in thye direction of the hospital, " One of you look for Kakashi. Find Naruto,He will be training right now.

"TRANSFORM!" Cried Naruto, leaving about thirty clones of himself, Sasuke, Sakura behind him.

" Show off." Sasuke said dully as he watched Naruto from a tree.

" Come oonnnn Naruto-kun. You've been using this jutsu all day. Try something else for once." Called Sakura.

" Leave him alone Sakura-san. He is steadily improving. I told to keep practicing." said Kakashi not loooking up. He along with Sakura and Sasuke had been dozing.

BOOM!

"AGHHH! What are you doing Kakashi sensei. Trying to scare me!" Naruto started to run at Kakashi, but stopped short as an anbu appeared from the smoke.

"Kakashi Hatake!" _Hmm. I wonder._ Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto.

" Alright everyone. That's good for today. You can go home." He faced the anbu.

" I'm looking for Uzamaki Naruto." said the anbu. The three stopped at the sidewalk. Naruto started towards Kakashi and the anbu._ What do they want with Naruto-kun for._ thought Sakura. She looked at Sasuke who shrugged in agreement. Kakashi looked stunned.

"What do you want Naruto-kun for" He asked.

" Hinata Hyuga was found early this morning. I am to escort him to the hospital." The anbu shifted uncomfortably.

" Hinata-san was found? W-Where is she? Naruto asked as he stood parallal to Kakashi.

" At the hospital. She won't stop calling your name."

Neji was still confused when they arrived in a forest clearing only to find two anbu waiting for them. _What is going on around here._ Neji thought.

" What happened to you", asked one of the anbu, " You look as if you were attacked."

Neji looked down. Blood everywhere.

" Oh. umm... I was training, got caught in some bushes." Neji knew the anbu wouldn't believe him and hoped he wouldn't say anything.

" If you say so." said the anbu casually. That was a surprise. Tenten looked at Neji and then the anbu. When nobody said anything, she gave up. Finally after five minutes of silence she finally spoke up.

" Where's Hinata-san?" she asked looking around. The second anbu who had been laening against a tree, spoke up.

" Tenten-san, you need to come with me," he looked at his partner, " you know what to do." Now Neji was really confused. Tenten looked a Neji, said goodbye, then walked away with the anbu. When the two were out of sight, the anbu spoke up.

" Now. Back to business," This caught Neji off guard, " You're covered in blood and I don't think it was from a bush." Neji looked at the anbu's mask, it was as strange as ever, he looked away. " Have you sen anything strange around here?"

" No." He looked at the anbu again and then at himself. Blood had stained his clothes and hands, but how. If fact he didn't remember anything from the time he and Hinata were training with Kakashi. Guy sensei reluctantly left him with Kakashi because he knew more about the Byuakugan than he did. Having the sharingan was another form of the keke genkai Neji and Hinata inherited.

" Follow me." The anbu said interrupting Neji's thoughts as he disappeared into the bushes. Neji followed silently.

" Kakashi, can you stay here a while," said the anbu, " after I take the boy the hospital, I need to discuss some things. Still confused by the anbu's sudden interest in Naruto, he said yes. With that the anbu and Naruto disappeared. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura who had been lingering behind the trees, listening, came out of their hiding spot to face Kakashi.

"Sasuke."

" Yes."

"I need you to stay with Sakura-san until I can figure out what's going on."

" But, Sensei. I don-"

" No questions!" Sakura was worried. _Why does he have to stay with me?_ she thought.

" Sakura-san."

" Uh... Yes" Kakashi obviously had read her mind.

" Tell your parents I will explain later." With that he made a clone of himself. The clone left in the direction of the hospital.

" Stay on guard. Both of you. I don't like what's happening." said Kakashi. Sasuke was furious. Sakura could tell because his hands were clenched so tight, she thought he could snap a tree in two. It scared her. When she looked up, Kakashi had disappeared, leaving her and Sasuke alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness

" N-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," Hinta woke up to find herself surrounded by white. She tried to sit up," Ga...ah." Pain spread through her body like wildfire.

"You're awake" She jumped, sending even more pain through her, " You've been asleep for almost two weeks. I was starting to get worried." The voice sounded familiar.

"Naruto-kun?'' She looked around. Naruto was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Neji was standing at the window outside the room. He looked at her as if he were looking inside of her. She looked away.

After a few moments of silence, Neji came in.

" Naruto-kun, I need you to leave. Hinata-san and I have things to talk about." Neji seemed angry, but what for?

" NO WAY! She's not going to be alone with you anymore. Not after what happened the last time.

" N-Naruto. What are you talking about?" Naruto looked at Hinata.

" Hinata... You've been gone for three months." He was vbery confused, but his confusion quickly turned to anger.

" Neji! What have you done to her?"

" What the hell are youy talking about?" Neji was starting to get annoyed.

" Don't tell me you forgot Neji." growled Naruto, " You're the one who took Hinata three months ago. You came back a week later, but Hinata-san was nowhere to be found." This struck Neji hard. What was Naruto talking about. Hinata was supposed to meet him today for a mission, not three months ago. Naruto was yelling again.

" When you came back, you were covered in blood." Neji could no longer hear Naruto's yelling. He was covered in blood and no idea how he got that way. His thoughts were suddenly interrupoted by Hinata's coughing.

" Hinata-san, HINATA-SAN," Naruto looked at Hinata," Neji get doctor. Neji walked toward the door. Suddenly, domething caught his eye. It looked so familiar. He turned and walked towards the window.

" NEJI!" He looked at Naruto, then at the now bloodstained face of Hinata. What would he do now. He had nowhere to turn. For once Neji was afraid of what would happen next.

" Sasuke, my house is just around the corner." Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was looking down. Something was bothereing more than usual. She knew he didn't want to be with her, but the Kakashi had said, he had no choice. She stopped and watched him pass her by.

" You can go home... if you like." She said quietly. Sasuke stopped and looked back at her.

" What?" Sakura looked down at the ground.

" I know you don't wantr to be here... so you can go home if you want." She hoped he would say no, but she didn't care. She wanted him happy.

Sakura was right about that. Sasuke hated the two weeks he spent with her. He wanted to go home and work on finding his brother, Itachi. Kakashi told them to stay together. What annoyed him the kost was that there was no practice. Naruto came by everyday, and Kakashu was early just to tell them " Not today." He would then disappear and Naruto would go back to the hospital to be with Hinata.

It also surprised him that Sakura would let him go. He knew she liked him, but not as much. She would of course be breaking Kakashi's rulkes about staying together. He was tired of staying at her house and would occasionally walk over to his place to be sure that everytghing was fine. He looked at Sakura. She had moved back a few spaces and was examining a rose. He thought once again on why the anbu wanted naruto. It wasn't like an anbu to get someone just to take them to a hospital. He looked at Sakura again. Then he started walking towards her. She looked up.

" Okay." He said. Sakura was hurt, but understood, " Bit you're coming with me." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" Wha--. But Sasuke--"

" Look. Kakashi told us top stay together right?"

" Yes but.."

" Then it's settled. get some clothes and meet me back here." He looked at her," And besides. We have things to talk about. Things we can't talk about in front of your parents."


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness

" Hinata."

" Yes."

" Are you ready?"

" Ummm.. Yes I'm ready."

" Let's go."

" Hinata-san! Hey, Hinata-san." Naruto ran up to Hinata and Neji.

" Naruto-kun?"

" Be careful out there all right."

" Okay, see you soon." Naruto turned to leave. Hinata watched him go behind the gates of Konoha. Neji began walking ahead, disappearing in the trees.

" Um... NARUTO-KUN!" He appeared on top of the wall.

" Yeah, What is it Hinata-san."

" Come with us, please."

" I'm sorry Hinata-san. I would love to go but, Kakashi sensei wants me here. He also told me to tell you and Neji-kun good luck."

" Oh... ok then, bye." After she caught up with Neji, who was leaning against the tree in the center of the forest, Hinata noticed something odd about him.

" Neji-kun."

" What now." he said agressively making Hinata take a few steps back.

" Umm, why are you covered in blood.?" Fear spread throughout his body. What was happening to him. Dizziness came over Neji like a wild hurricane. He was falling. He could here someone calling for him.

" Neji-kun! Are you alright? Wake up! Neji-kun! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

" HINATA!" Neji flung the sheets over hima nd almost fell out of bed. Sweat was dripping from his face.

" What the hell was that.?" Neji looked around. No one was there. He was alone. So he thought...

" Kakashi, the elite ninja. The only one besides Uchiha Sasuke with the sharingan. I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Guess I was wrong." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Aghhhhhh!" Kakashi Hatake was bound by his hands . He was chained to the wall and had nowhere to go. He struggled trying to keep control over his clone long enough to seek help. His strength was fading quickly.

" Sasuke!"

" Yes." said Sasuke sarcastically

" I need you to do something for me."

" You have my attention."

" What is it Kakashi sensei?" piped Sakura.

" You need to go to the Hokage-----" Bang. The clone lost its power and vanished.

" Damn. Kakashi's last hope was soon gone. He could hear fottsteps coming towards him. A door opend and someone stepped inside the prison in which he was being held.

" Looks like you've lost all your power. Too bad. I was hoping for a rematch."

Kakshi struggled against his binds. They were topo strong. A light flashed before his eyes. At that point, he knew nothing would help him now. He was going to die.

"SENSEI!" Sasuke yelled.

" Kakashi sensei!" Sakura right behind him. They only had one chance and they had to find him fast, but they needed Neji and Naruto as well.

Naruto, Neji, and Hinata were in a darkened room. The only sound in the place was Hinata's coughing. They had to get out somehow.

" AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone jumped.

" Wh-what was that?" asked Naruto looking around.

" You really think we would know?" Said Neji sarcastically.

" NO," said the quiet Hinata," but now we know we're not alone." She looked around. She was right of course, but the boys were in a heated argument about whose fault it was.

" N-Naru-Naruto." Neji and Naruto stopped arguing and looked at Hinata.

" It wasn't me, It was him." She pointed to the corner. They looked over long enough to see a door shut. Naruto walked over to where the door was. He stopped suddenly and became motionless.

" What's wrong Naruto-kun? Scared to go any closer?" asked Neji.

" Would you knock it off Neji-kun." said Hinata.

" Hinata?" She looked over at Naruto.

" What is it?"

" Do you still have some medication left from your mission?"

" Yes," she was worried now," Why, what's wrong?" The figure statred to shake.

" HINATA! Bring what you have over here hurry!" He yelled jumping onto the figure trying to keep it still. Neji and Hinata ran over to help.

" Help me keep him still." Neji grabbed it's legs and struggled to keep it from moving. Naruto have a hold of his arms.

" Hinata I need you to give him the medication you were given." He said trying to keep it still. Hinat grabbed a needle and a clear bottle. Holding it's head as still as she could, Hinata felt for a vein on the figure's neck.

" Damn, Naruto there's cloth here. I need to----"

" I don't care Hinata-san, just hurry!" He was frantic now.

" O-okay"...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Out of breath and covered in weeds from running through the forest, Sasuke and Sakura finally reached the hospital.

" Where's Hyuga, Hinata's room?" Sakura asked.

" Room 3" said the receptionist, not looking up from the mounds of paperwork in front of her.

" Thank you. Sasuke-kun, we have to hurry."

" I know that." He said," but just to be safe...SHARINGAN!"

" Sasuke no, the curse--"

" Right now, I don't care about the curse. We have to find Kakashi sensei."

" I understand, but are you willing to give up your life before we even find him?" He stopped. She was right, but what choice did they have? If they wewre walking into a trap, he would know. He started walking again.

" Room 3, here it is." said Sakura, trying to hide her concern. She looked at Sasuke. Was he really willing to give up his life before they found Kakashi? Kakashi had said that if he ever used the Sharingan again, he would surely die. She shuddered at the thought. _No_, he would fight it. She had faith in him. She only hoped she was right.

" Damn, Naruto-kun, there's cloth here. I need to---"

" I don't care Hinata-san, just hurry!"

" O-okay." The figure was still. They could hear slow, but labored breathing.

" Naruto-kun. Are you alright?" Hinata looked at him. Naruto remained motionless, eyes fixed on the figure below him.

" Naruto-kun," Neji said as he released his hold on the figure's ankles.," I think it would be better if you got off of him." He didn't move.Whatwas the matter with him?

" Hinata-san."She jumped.

" Yes?"

" Get Naruto-kun to move."

" Naruto-kun." She put a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't touch me!" she pulled her hand away and noticed the blood on Naruto's hands.

" Naruto-kun? He's hurt."

" No Hinata-san," he looked up at her," He's dieing. Kakashi sensei. He's dieing."

" Sasuke-kun. Sakura-san. Wh-what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. He was standing next to Hinata and Neji.

" I could ask you the same thing." replied Sasuke. Neji looked down. _Something's not right. Neji doesn't act like this._ He thought

" Sakura-san," he whispered, " They're not what they look like. They're clones."

" Wha- but how can that be?"

" I don't know."

" He's dieing. Kakashi sensei. He's dieing." Naruto looked as if he was going to cry.

" Naruto-kun." Neji looked at the figure. Could this really be the man who taught Hinata and him? Even in the dark, they could tell he was very broken up. The wound unto which Naruto was holding, refused to stop bleeding. Soon a small pool of blood began to cover the floor.

" We don't have much, but if we could find a way out of here, we could save Kakashi sensei." said Hinata.

" Help me move him into the corner." Neji again picked up Kaksashi's legs, Hinata held his head and Naruto supported his arms and the wound. Together, they managed to carry Kakashi's dead weight over to the far corner. They laid him down, resting his head on Hinata's lap. His breathing had slowed enough so that he wasn't in immediate danger, yet, but they still had to find a doctor soon or he would die.

" Umm.. Naruto-kun."

" Yes?" Naruto had found some tubing and some needles. He was attaching them together to make a tranfusion mechanism.

" I was just wondering? If we can find a way out of here, do you think Kakashi will be okay?"

" yeah, " he said as he placed one needle into Kakashi's arm and the other into his," he's strong and will pull through." The blood began to pass through the tubes and into Kakashi. _I really hope you make it Kakashi sensei. I won't forgive you if you don't._ He thought.

" What are we going to do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared at the three imposters," I mean shouldn't we go to the Hokage?"

" No, the anbu were the ones who took them. I'm willing to bet the hokage is also behind this."

" So what are you saying, that we should forget help and try to do it on our own? Sasuke-kun, we don't even know what we're up against." He looked at Sakura. The truth was, he didn't know what to do. If the anbu were behind everything, whyu go after Hinata and Naruto? Neji and Kakashi were strong, but Hinata? She barely made it through the chuunin exams and Naruto, despite his improvement, wasn't much better.

" Sasuke-kun. Sakura-san.," Tenten walked into the room. She was very bruised.

" What's the matter Tenten-san?" asked Sakura. Tenten looked at Sasuke. She could tell he knew that she wasn't real, but it was the only way to get help.

" Sasuke-kun, Can you destroy the clones behind you. I only have a short period of time.

" Why should I believe you?" Sasuke said with a sneer.

" Because, I know where everyone is and if you don't hurry, Kakashi sensei is going to die."

" What?" Sakura and Sasuke said together.

" Please, destroy trhe clones so we can leave. We don't have much time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" Where am I?" voices could be heard, but darkness surrounded the place.

" Naruto-kun," Hinata called," He's awake. Kakashi sensei is awake.

" Naruto?" Kakashi was weak and could barely speak above a whisper. " Ga...ah." a needle was placed into his arm.

" Sorry sensei, but this is the only way." Naruto had been transfering his own blood into Kakashi. He was growing weak but, he refused to let his sensei die.

" The wound still hasn't closed yet naruto-kun." Neji had bandaged the wound, but it still refused to close all the way. ( The demon fox in Naruto has given some of the healing powers to Kakashi). Kakashi barely became aware of his surroundings. He tried to move his arm.

" Sensei, don't move. You'll only make things worse for yourself. Please.You're too weak. We'll figure a way out of here. I promise." said Hinata and Naruto together. Hinata was checking her pockets fo any other supplies she may have forgotten. Her hands found a small container. She pulled it out of her pocket and examined it.

" Neji-kun."

" What?" She handed the container to him.

" Put this on the wound. It should help close it." She looked at Kakashi and he at her. " I'm sorry, but this may hurt a bit." He nodded his head in response.After taking the bloodstained bandage off, Neji took what seemed to be a handful of clay and placed it on the wound.

" Add pressure." Hinata instructed. Neji placed his hand on the wound. Naruto took the needles out of his and Kakashi's arm. Neji added pressure. Kakashi's body tensed, but he didn't yell.

" He's strong." complimented Hinata and Neji together.

" Yeah, began Naruto, " but he still needs help from time to time." After a few moments. Kakashi relaxed again.

" You can remove your hand now Neji-kun." Neji removed his hand and placed new bandaging onthe wound. It had closed for the time being. A good sign. Kakshi fell into another deep sleep.

" Let's just hope we can find a way put of here soon." Neji added

"Please we have to hurry." Tenten was having trouble controling her clone.

" Sasuke-kun, please believe me." Sakura walked over to Naruto. He looked at her.

" I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and punched him.

" Hey, what was that f--" Poof. He disappeared. She did the same to Neji and Hinata as well. She turned to Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun. If we have any hope of finding Kakashi sensei and the others, we have to trust her." Sakura and Tenten looked at him.

" Hmph, fine, but if you even try to trick us in any way, you're gone. You got that?" He glared at Tenten.

" Thank you. We must leave now. I'll explain on the way."

" I don't trust her." sasuke whispered.

" Neither do I, but Sasuke-kun. Do we really have a choice?" Sakura asked.

" No, I guess not." and the hurried after Tenten into the forest.

" Hmm. It seems those brats are trying to save their sensei. How touching. Too bad they have to give him up soon."

CLANG!

" What was that?" asked Naruto. Neji stood up.

" BYUAKUGAN!"...

" What is it Neji-kun?" asked Hinata, who also engaged her byuakugan." That's strange. we can hear the voices, but no one's there." Rustling could be heard from behind them.

" Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto yelled and ran up to Kakashi, who seemed to be floating, " Neji-kun. Hinata-san. Help me. Whatever it is. It's trying to take Kakashi sensei!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tenten was bound by her hands and surrounded in darkness. There were figures gliding in front of her. With the minimal light, they could drif in and out of sight. Tenten watched with horror and feared of what they would do to her next. A small object glittered on the floor, but she couldn't make out what it wsa, or did she want to.

**" Heh heh. Soon your fate will be sealed**." Her eyes grew wide as one of the figures came closer to her. It was a cloaked man? woman? It drew a dagger from it's clothing. She c;osed her eyes and tried to scream and lost all control.

" So you see, these things are----" She disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Sakura and Sasuke stared in confusion as their guide was now gone and they had no idea where they were. _Damn. Now what do we do. _Sasuke thought.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" A scream echoed through the forest. Tenten's scream.

" Sasuke, did you hear that?" Sakura turned in the direction of the scream.

" Yeah, I heard it. Let's go!" Together they ran in the direction of the forest. They just hoped they would make it in time.

---

" Someone else is hear." Neji turned to direction of the sound.He had finally realeased Kakashi reluctantly. Alll three of them were exhausted in the effort of keeping Kakashi from the shadows again. They had succeeded, but his wounds had opened up again.

" We... have to find... a way... out. of. here." Naruto panted as he began to transfer more of his blood to Kakashi. The ninetailed fox's power would eventually heal him, so he wasn't in much danger.

---

We'll rest here for now." Sasuke exclaimed as he sat in the cover of the trees.

" I'll go see if I can find any food." Sakura said as she started to climb down again.

" No. Not alone. You don't know what's out there." Suddenly he went ramrod stiff. Sakura sensed it too.

" Sasuke---"

" Shh." Rustling could be from the ground below.

" What do you think it is?" she whispered.

" I don't know, but whatever it is, it's big." He began silently creeping down the tree. Sakura followed. When they reached a clearing in the trees to where they could see the ground clearly, they stopped. The sounds became louder, and it wasn'tmaking any effort to keep quiet.

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed kunai and waited.

" Sakura get ready." He said as he braced himself for a battle. She nodded as she grabbed shuriken of her own.

" Help...Someone help me... Plea...ahhh"

" Sasuke..." He nodded. They jumped down from the tree. The figure came stumbling from the clearing. They both froze as the figure became clear to who it was.

" Tenten?" They said in unison

---

" Ungh." Kakashi put a hand on his head...with difficulty. " What happened." He asked as he struggled to gain his bearings. " Huh." Three faces were staring at him, but it was too dark to see who they were. immediately he tensed up. Bad idea. He cringed and three pairs of hands held him down. Panic set in then.

" Sen-sensei. You have to stop moving. You'll open your wounds again." A light voice above him. Hinata? He calmed a bit, but not really. " " Naruto-kun. I think he's going to be okay/." Naruto? Well at least he knew. or hoped he knew one of the figures.

" N-naruto?"

Yeah, Kakashi sensei." Left. he thought. Okay. Then that left only one other person to be wary of. He attempted to sit up, but another figure moved anad held him down.

" If you move, your injuries will only worsen." Neji?

" Neji?"

" Guilty."

" Naruto-kun's been taking good care of you Kakashi-sensei." Piped in Hinata. Okay. At least he could trust one of them. Naruto. No one would be able to copy him. He was too unpredictable.

"You need to rest Sensei." Naruto said as he pulled the needle from their arms.

" Narut--ahh" He cringed as Neji put more ointment on the wounds.

" Sorry. Forgot to mention it would be a bit painful." _Painful? More like he was burning my skin off. _Kakashi thought.

---

" Tenten?"

" Sakura. Sasuke." She was covered in bruises and cuts. One larger one ran acroos her face, starting at the left side of her jaw and running across to the right temple. She collapsed. Saukra ran and caught her before she could hit the ground.

" Sasuke, can you go without me." She had senseed that he wanted to go." He turned to her and then to Tenten.

" Can you handle it?"

" S-so d-d-dark... Figures i-in the darkness. Kakashi-s-sensei dyin g. Naruto...Neji...Hinata..." She was quickly losing consciousness. Sasuke stared at her, then to Sakura.

" Tenten, you're making no sense."

" S-save...t-them." She went limp in Sakura's arms. A small clinking noise, resounded on the ground. A small metal tile slipped unnoticed to the ground.

" Sasuke, do you know what that was about?"

" It explains what she was talking about before." He tunrned his back to them again. " Dark figures in the shadows." He whispered to himself.

" Does that mean that Neji, Naruto, and Hinata are also there. She asked. He nodded his head.

" It's highly possible." He started running to the trees they saw Tenten come out of. " Take Tenten and hide out somewhwere. In the trees would be best. Hurry, and stay out of sight." He disapeared leaving Sakura and Tenten alone.

To Be Continued


End file.
